cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emela-ntouka
Other names: Aseka-moke, emeula-natuka, emia-ntouka, forest rhinoceros, ngamba-namae, ngoulou : Country reported: , , , , , The emela-ntouka (Bomitaba: "killer of elephants" or "eater of the tops of the palms") is a cryptid reported from across West-Central Africa, described as a hairless elephant-sized animal with a crocodile-like tail and a large horn on its nose.Mackal, Roy P. (1987) A Living Dinosaur? In Search of Mokele-Mbembe''Eberhart, George (2002) ''Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology Cryptozoologists speculate it may be a species of unknown forest rhinoceros, or a living ceratopsian dinosaur. It is often confused with its fellow Congo dinosaur the mokele-mbembe, even by local people.ShukerNature: THE EMELA-NTOUKA – NEW CORROBORATIVE EVIDENCE FOR THE CONGO'S CRYPTIC 'KILLER OF ELEPHANTS'? Description .]] The emela-ntouka is described as a very large animal, the size of an elephant or larger. Its body is hairless and its skin is brown to grey in colour, and it possesses a long, heavy tail like that of a crocodile. Its legs are very heavy, giving the large body support from underneath. Most notably, it has a single horn located on the top of its head, which native informants claim is very similar to the ivory tusks of an elephant. It leaves tracks very similar to those of a rhinoceros, with three toes or claw marks, except they are the size of an elephants tracks. Its call has been compared to a growl, rumble, howl, or roar, and George Eberhart describes it as "snorting, howling, and roaring". The emela-ntouka is reported to be an herbivorous animal, feeding leaves and leafy plants, including the malombo liana (Saba senegalensis), which is also said to be a food source for the mokele-mbembe. Physical evidence Tracks Artifacts During an expedition to northern Cameroon in 2005, French cryptozoologist Michel Ballot came across and purchased a large wooden carving of an animal strikingly resembling the emela-ntouka. He also found and photographed a second carving of the same animal, made at a different village by a different artisan.MOKELE - MBEMBE EXPEDITIONS: LA SCULPTURE DE L'EMELA N'TOUKA The elephant-like ears shown on the carvings had not previously been described on the emela-ntouka, but two drawings of the animal independently made by the Central African Republic-based French artist Jean Claude Thibault also depict it with such ears. Emela-ntouka carving.jpg|(1) The first carving discovered by Ballot. Emela-ntouka carving third view Ballot.JPG|(2) A different view of the first carving discovered by Ballot. Emela-ntouka carving fourth view Ballot.JPG|(3) Front view of the first carving discovered by Ballot. Emela-ntouka, second carving, Michel Ballot.jpg|(4) The second carving discovered by Ballot. Sightings Undated 1913 1934 Lucien Blancou reported that an emela-ntouka had been killed in the Likouala area of the Congo around 1934.Coleman, Loren & Clark, Jerome (1999) Cryptozoology A to Z 1950 1966 Theories Unknown rhinoceros Living ceratopsian ''Arsinoitherium'' Similar cryptids Do you think the exists? If so, what do you think the is? Myth, folklore, hoax, or otherwise made-up Mistaken identity Unknown rhinoceros Living ceratopsian Living Arsinoitherium Living Elasmotherium I think it exists, but I don't know what it is Further cryptozoological reading Notes and references Category:Workshop